Sister Tinted Eyes
by Silverwing013
Summary: Series of prompts shining a light onto the younger Kuwabara through moments given by the elder Kuwabara sibling. Kuwabara Birthday Celebration Week prompts as given by thekazumakuwabara on tumblr. First: Pink and Blue. Second: Hairdo, Money Well Spent. Third: Answering the Call. Fourth: Push to Open. Fifth: More. Sixth: Kids and Kisses. Seventh: Same as Ever.
1. Pink and Blue

Kuwabara Birthday Celebration Week prompts as given by thekazumakuwabara on tumblr. These are listed as daily prompts from February 25th to March 3rd. I have set a limit for myself for each prompt to be less than 1,000 words.

* * *

Day 1, Prompt 1: Pre-YYH, any period of time before the series (childhood, first fight with Yusuke, etc). There's a ton to explore about his past!

* * *

 **Pink and Blue**

Slumping his shoulders, he sighed at being told she wasn't going to play in favor of completing her schoolwork. Irritation and endearment flashed through her. She snappily offered he could do his own with her. A bright smile filled his face, scampering across the room to grab his supplies. Little brat, she thought with faint amusement, then went back to her work.

After finishing up math, Shizuru leaned in her chair, glancing to see what her little brother was doing.

Laying on the floor, Kazuma's fingers fumbled before managing to grasp a hold of the tiny nub of brown and carefully worked it onto his paper. Rampant strands of frizzy and a tad too long hair blocked her view his current crayon masterpiece. Shizuru shifted and smiled at catching his bottom lip jutted out in concentration. When he set the brown down, he paused. Then, he snatched up the longer pink crayon, feet happily swishing back and forth. He began humming.

A laugh rumbled up the older girl's throat. It seemed her little brother was finally going to go to town with the two colors he had been saving. She went back to her schoolwork.

"All right." Shizuru dropped her pencil on the desk upon finishing. The girl turned, eager to see his finished creation using all the colors. "What do you got for today?"

Kazuma beamed, displaying two missing bottom teeth, thrusting the paper up in front of his face.

"Well. Those are some nice looking trees and birds. Much better than my stick ones kiddo." Bare feet danced in place, reminiscent of a younger need to use the toilet. He stuck it up farther in the air and whined loudly. She chuckled, then stopped teasing to compliment the focal point of his artwork. "She's pretty."

"She's happy," he pipped in the correction. "This is her happy place she likes being at, see Shizuru?"

"Yeah. I see."

A bird of blue rested on the girl's outstretched arm, clothed in brown. A brown cardigan would be Shizuru's guess over the pink dress. A dash of red was on her hand, possibly a ring. Her mouth was thick and too wide on the face. Clearly a smile though. A girl in a forested area, surrounded by several birds, under a clear blue sky, and an ocean in the distance.

For a kid his age, the care and detail paired with being a fully colored page was impressive.

"It's awesome, right?" He peered up from under the paper covered in bright wax. Her younger brother still got that hopeful look in his eyes when he was fishing her for a compliment and trying to do the best. Despite her responding improvement was always possible to keep him working hard.

Shizuru broke from her usual words this time.

"What's with the blue hair? Go overboard in using the color or did she dye her hair one of your favorite colors?"

Guilelessly, he stared up at her. "No. That's just the color of her hair."


	2. Hairdo, Money Well Spent

Day 2, Prompt 2: Kuwabara & Cats! Let's start Monday off exploring his love of cats and his love for Eikichi.

* * *

 **Hairdo, Money Well Spent**

Pleased, feeling accomplished, Shizuru admired the inside of her wallet. The question now was what she was going to do with her first pay. With the advantage of no uniform at her workplace, she figured it wouldn't be amiss to spend a portion on more casual clothes. The idea was appealing. Yet not quite enticing nor gratifying.

She sighed, swinging her hair out of her face and slid the wallet away, gazing absently out the window.

At realizing the sight before her, Shizuru huffed in amusement. There her little brother was outside. Hopping along in a crouch, he warded off several cats with one arm and holding a hopeful hand of treats for the shyer calico one. Kazuma only had so much to spare for the neighborhood cats. A few days previous, he'd nervously and proudly showed up at her workplace after school with his three friends, both politely asking and determinedly demanding a bleach from her. He'd used up a large part of his saved pocket money for it.

Smiling and shaking her head at her idiot brother, Shizuru tapped thoughtfully at the crook of her elbow. The money Kazuma squirrelled away was used for one of two things. One thing really. Treats for the neighborhood cats and hoarding the rest until he had enough for all things needed to have a housecat.

Mind made up, she strode through the house and shouted at him once outside, not losing speed. He'd catch up.

"Yeah? What is it Shizuru?" The older girl glanced side-eyed at her brother, momentarily entertained by the bits of fur everywhere on his clothes. Kazuma hurried to swat it off and keep up with her simultaneously.

"I'm going shopping. You're going to hold my choices and bags," she informed him.

Jaw dropping, his steps stuttered. "What?"

"You got to learn to hold a lady's bags someday. Do you not think I count as one as your sister?"

He blanched. The poor kid had learned enough at this point of life to quickly backpedal when spotting a single raised eyebrow from her. "No, no, no. I mean yes! Yes! Of course you count Shizuru!" He laughed a little too hard at declaring this. She fought to keep her amusement off her face. At the sight of the brow still raised, Kazuma faltered and cautiously tried again. "I thought it'd be more important with how you yelled."

"And this isn't important?"

His face twisted and pinched and went wonky under his fresh new coppery orange hair. Shizuru couldn't keep the amusement off her face at that. The boy slumped as he dragged his feet along, muttering. "Can you stop doing that? I'm going with you, aren't I?"

"Sure thing packhorse," she couldn't help but tease one last time.

It went as well as Shizuru expected. Kazuma was a good sport about it, curious and offering his own clothing suggestions for her, going quietly red when shopkeepers made a comment over him. And after she made him help put the bought items away, she held out a few slips of yen between two fingers.

"Thanks. Here. Don't spend it all in one place Kazuma."

"I wouldn't," he shouted on reflex as he snatched it from her. "I never do!"

She raised her eyebrow and he faltered.

"Okay. I got close to all of my savings for my hair," he conceded. "But come on, it was like a onetime thing Shizuru. I mostly did it for you with the new job."

"Onetime thing? I've seen you posturing in front of the mirror you know. Now get out."

A pointed nose wrinkled. "Yeah, yeah. Fine." He flipped through the yen as he went, steps faltering, and parted his mouth in bewilderment.

"Out," she repeated.

And he scampered out.

Just over a year later, he had bought all necessary items and had plenty for veterinarian costs. Carefully choosing, he picked out one of the shy calico's kittens, a particularly playful one. He asked Shizuru if she would join him going to the vet's office since it was her day off and she'd shrugged. As soon as they finished at the office, he turned to her.

"Thanks Shizuru."

"What'd I do?" She asked and raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh…" Kazuma scrambled for a correct answer, before giving up and held up the tiny kitten. "Isn't Eikichi the cutest?"

Pleased at the sheer joy and admiration displayed on his goofy face, she smiled and agreed.


	3. Answering the Call

Day 3, Prompt 3: Happy Birthday! This is a free for all day so you can celebrate his birthday or anything that comes to mind. (If you _want_ a theme, how about friendship?)

* * *

 **Answering the Call**

"Heh, yeah. Okay, I'll see you guys in a couple of days!"

Amused at the gust he left in his spirited exit, Shizuru thought of extra ways Kazuma could pay her back for the money she just gave to his lengthy bus ride. If he hadn't just spent all his accumulated money, outside his set aside portion for care of Eikichi, he would have preferred to pay for it himself. While Kazuma was patient to receive albums as gifts, concert tickets were something else entirely and costly. He had been over the moon about nabbing them for his favorite band. Unfortunately, her younger brother would insist on doing something to pay her back for the cost of his ride. It was a good trait to have, but she knew he would hound her about it until it was all squared away.

Could be nice to see him squirm if she said to count it as an extra birthday gift on top the one she already bought him. Kazuama wouldn't know what to make of her seemingly nice addition. Decided on that reaction, Shizuru turned back to the two left in her brother's room and convinced them to play the video again.

"Definitely not her happy place," she murmured to herself.

Yusuke snorted. "No shit."

The tape showed Yukina behind warded grid windows and the second viewing had Shizuru knowing for sure. Wondering, she continued watching. For exactly how long had this ice apparition been trapped in this place? It would be terrible had she been there all this time. Yet, Shizuru didn't believe so. Yukina had likely only felt trapped. Much in the way anyone would feel trapped, through circumstances believed unchangeable. Kazuma would have had a not positive reaction or outlook had this been what he tapped into years ago.

Rare. Perhaps he got the sense of her leaving sanctuary to explore the world, a move which unfortunately led to this result. Kazuma would have felt a time of uncertainty and hope in the other girl. A want for happy, content, accepted.

Shizuru chuckled as Yusuke and Botan freaked over the family tie divulged in the tape. Not surprising from her baby brother. He'd always had a knack for finding people he liked that needed that. It was, after all, why he went after Yusuke and fiercely kept it up for so long rather than leaving the other boy alone.


	4. Push to Open

Day 4, Prompt 4: AU's & Crossovers: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Kuwabara was in a Hogwarts or coffeeshop AU? Or if he interacted with people from another fandom or its world?

* * *

 **Push to Open**

Book balanced open on one propped knee and the armrest, Kazuma bent over his other knee as his hand skimmed across paper. With easy quick strokes, a diagram came into picture. Her younger brother had discovered some years ago that drawing things out helped his studies and having things stick in his memory. Funny, as he seemed unaware of ever depicting Yukina through crayons years before meeting her. Yet from his creative flair as a kid, his pieces of homework looked almost like real pieces of art to admire. Shizuru leaned back against the wall divide, arms crossed, indulgent in watching him. Tucked under her brother's thick text was an envelope.

"What's in the envelope?"

"Gah!" He scrambled to catch his items. "Shizuru!"

She chuckled and lifted the item in question out from beneath with two fingers. Agasp, he gazed up at her with the piece of mail, but didn't say anything. One eye on his nervous fumbling, her other eye fell to the logo and address on the sender. "Do I need to open it for you?" She raised an eyebrow, the envelope raised to him to easy snatch back.

Kazuma fidgeted under her gaze. Then, hopeful, he peered up at her. "Would you?"

Sighing, she rolled her eyes and swatted him over the head with the fright causing envelope. Yelping, his shoulders rolled in on himself, eyes remaining hopeful. "Toughen up. It's just paper."

"It's the Ootori Corporation Medical Company!"

"You'll be fine. Open it."

Sour, he took the envelope back.

"I can always burn it for you," Shizuru offered. She fingered her pocket, displaying a silver lighter. "You won't have to worry about opening it. Problem solved."

"No." He pulled it tight to himself. "I'll do it. In a bit. It's my time."

Gathering up all of his items, he shoved them away, then slung his back over his shoulder as he headed back to the familiar seat in Shizuru's work area. Tipping the lighter back down, she followed at a leisurely pace. He jerked to a sudden stop, staring at himself in the mirror at her station.

"Should I get something more…professional?"

That wasn't even the real question. Shizuru raised her eyebrow at him through the mirror. "Just open it you big galoot." She pushed him down into the chair and began checking his roots. "You have good enough grades that even if they say no, you will get through with another group easily enough."

His eyes went large at the mirror, looking at her standing behind him. Then her brother slumped and grumbled. "You should have just called me a moron and idiot if you're actually going to the lengths of complimenting me."

"Moron. Idiot," she told him with affection. "You've put in the work. This is all just you being paranoid the youngest son or his friends remember you from that demon run in you guys had in the past."

Bingo. Shizuru saw the remark hit home on him. Kazuma grew animated again. "I feel like even though Kurama made sure they don't remember…it's going to come back to bite me in the butt."

"Eh." Shizuru combed at his hair, pinning him down with fear of tiny pointed things scrapping along his head. Turning her head so her smile was hidden behind a curtain of hair as she worked, she commented offhandedly, "Kurama and I already made sure the video disappeared after the youngest tried to use it against him."

"W—aaah!" A hand flew up to his head from jolting at the news. Scrambling out from under the comb, chair scraping, he towered over her, his eyes were enormously wide. "What? You and Kurama! They'll never give it to me! A video? There was a video? Why'd you even let me get excited about throwing my name in? Much less do it!"

Shizuru laughed openly. "You make yourself such an easy target you big knucklehead."

Suspiciously, he sat back down in the chair. "You're going to keep doing that until I open it, aren't you? Fine. Fine. I'll do it now." He tore along the edge of the envelope and unfolded the paper inside to read it. As he wasn't looking at her, she smiled at the look of happy disbelief filling up her younger brother's face. "I got it."

And she didn't break it to him that she wasn't just teasing earlier. He was smart enough to figure it out himself whenever he finally ran into the youngest Ootori boy.


	5. More

Day 5, Prompt 5: Kuwabara Family Day! Everything about his family goes. What about his mom? What do you feel about Jiro? How about some Kuwabara sibling bonding!

* * *

 **More**

"You've been practically family for years, what's with the surprised look Hiei?"

Besides an apprehensive look at Shizuru and Hiei standing at the edge together, Kazuma mainly focused on helping Yukina in setting out the tableware and utensils. Shizuru glanced over to their parents, currently with heads together as they giggled and cooed over the younger couple, the newlyweds. The corner of her mouth went up and she caught the tail end of Hiei bristling beside her.

"Where're the others?"

"They're coming."

"I don't see them."

She waved him off, then pulled out a cigarette. "Later."

There was a pause as he fidgeted. Attempting to figure if it was better to leave, leave and return later, or just remain on the outskirts as the Kuwabara family set up the event in the park. "I was told this time. Why?"

She raised an eyebrow and nearly burst out laughing at the minute version of Kazuma's reaction to her eyebrow flashing across Hiei's face. "You're slower than Kazuma. In matters of this sort," she tacked on. It worked like a switch. Off footed, his face went from anger to a confused ruffled appearance. She looked away from him to light her cigarette. Then looked back to him, knowing he knew exactly what she was talking about.

Hiei quickly scowled at her, growling. "What do you mean by that?"

He just didn't ever want to admit to it. Pushed the idea of it away. Yet Hiei would seek out the clarification to feel the acceptance, to hear the desire of wanting his presence, to soak in what he once believed unattainable. Shizuru could feel the greedy hope inside of the demon. Hiei was far more open these days to getting more out of people.

Blowing out a puff, she turned her gaze to Kazuma and Yukina working out how the table would be best situated. Dad and Mom were on standby with indulgent faces. At the first finger point, Mom hopped to it in assisting with the setup, cheerfully chatting with Yukina. With a quick glance back to Shizuru and Hiei watching off to the side, Dad broke into a broad grin and winked, laughing boisterously as he began directing placements of things over Kazuma. Her younger brother squawked in protest. Mom and Yukina both began laughing.

"This?" Hiei scoffed. "I'm not practically family to this."

But the demon didn't tear his eyes away from Yukina, her brother and parents.

"That's right. You are family." His lips pursed tight at that, but he didn't speak up against it and Shizuru felt the familiar flash of emotions swell up through him at her stated correction. "Kazuma and Yukina only made it official through paperwork. You know you've been officially family for years Hiei. My brother beat me to it."

Blinking, he took his eyes off the growing ensemble of what was to be the family and friends picnic. Shizuru let a corner of her mouth turn up. This had been something she'd toyed with for years, except it had never been feasible until recently. Not with how Hiei shut down any close relationship to temporary allies.

"Could be weird or extremely entertaining with how you're my brother's brother-in-law." Hiei's nose wrinkled up. "But I've never been against opening avenues of development in the possibilities of having you as family."

Hiei cocked his head, brows furrowed down, his gears clicking as he tried to make sense of what she was telling him. At his face going slack, Shizuru dipped her head down in acknowledgement. Hiei stumbled back from her, eyes wide, the revelation shutting him off from any obvious coherent thought.

"Gezz Shizuru!" Kazuma complained loudly. "Don't listen to my sister Hiei. She's got an awful sense of humor. Can't tell you how many times she's made that face on me in our lives. Get over here and heat up some of this, will ya?"

Numbly, Hiei moved to do as her younger brother asked without thought. She kept her focus on what she sensed from him, trying to see if she timed it right to lead Hiei to being open to a relationship other than friends, to people considered close as family. A curious hope twisted and then squished within him. Lingering wonder trickled through.

"What'd she do to anyway man? Sarcastic lie? Pretend not to realize something and needle you over it? Offhand truth to scare the crap out of you?" Kazuma shot her a searching look, then nodded to Hiei. "Yeah, she's good at that one."

A few minutes went by of the rest of them preparing things. Shizuru watched them as they did all the work, working through her cigarette. Hiei paused, unseen by the others still busy, then turned his head to look back at her. Stunned, awed, wondering, hesitant, a quiet pleasure, disbelief, and denial all warred through him in a bumbling mass of confusion of how to take someone confessing this kind of desire of a relationship with him. She winked and Hiei froze. This was proving to be more fun than messing with her baby brother.

"Are you gunna just stand there the entire time dragging out the length of your cigarette or are you actually going to help?"

Finishing it off, Shizuru strolled over to join their efforts.

"Of course Kazuma. We're all family, aren't we?"

He scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. I've heard that one before I do all the work."

Hearing his mutter, Dad and Mom laughed over at the pair of them.

"Here Shizuru." Yukina handed her a bowl. "You're closer to the end of the table. Can you put it there for me?"

"Sure thing."

The next time Shizuru looked in Hiei's direction, he was studying her from the corner of his eyes. He quickly averted his eyes, a flush crossing his cheeks. She didn't just lift up a corner of her mouth, she gave a full smile. "We make a good family," she commented offhandedly.

Yukina brightened. "We do, don't we Shizuru?"


	6. Kids and Kisses

Day 6, Prompt 6: Kuwabara & Romance: There's not enough fanwork dealing with Kazuma and romance. Ever wondered how he would fare as a boyfriend or husband? Also, feel free to create more for the Kuwabara ship you desire! Even if it's a rarepair! The more, the merrier!

* * *

 **Kids and Kisses**

With how schedules were in planning a get together, today was an unusual day where everyone came full force, schedules be damned. Yusuke went from flipping through magazines to make fun of them and constant offerings to the rest for snacks as they waited. Dad took full advantage, a rare nervous energy coming out that Mom patted quietly away at. Politely accepting Yusuke's need to do something, Kurama went between typing up official forms on his laptop and creating a list of potential items on his cell phone.

Keiko had raced over as soon as school let out, finding a spot beside Botan and Shizuru quickly, the three of them chattering in a hopeful sort of vein. Shortly after Keiko's arrival, Kazuma disappeared from the waiting area and into the room beyond. A short silence followed her younger brother being called in. Then previous activity continued.

No one ventured near Hiei, who stood like a statue at the foot of two baby seats, muscles tense.

"You listen here you traditional and stereotypical old fogies," her brother's voice trickled through. "Discrediting Koenma is one thing, but I will not hear for you speaking against my wife. She is the nicest person you will ever met and as soon as she—"

Her brother's voice was cut off as Yukina entered the waiting room. "Oh Kazuma," she whispered. Tears wobbled at the edges of her eyes.

"That's my boy," Dad proclaimed proudly.

"But they don't seem convinced at all." Yukina's mouth pressed into a tight line as her gaze settled onto the set of baby seats. Then drew upwards to where Hiei stood. "Not with…"

Shizuru chuckled as Hiei's eyes burned fiercely. "Kazuma doesn't lose a fight or stop trying when it's for a person he cares about. The backup certainly doesn't hurt."

"Doesn't stop trying. He's a persistent bastard," Yusuke complained fondly. He walloped a fist to palm. "Those bastards got a beat down coming if they pull some bureaucratic bullshit."

"Indeed," Kurama remarked. A smile flickered across his lips. "I must admit, Kuwabara is making quite the argument in there. Yours was quite passionate as well Yukina."

Yusuke's eyebrows flew upwards. "You can hear in there?"

"I lent an ear beforehand. This—" Kurama inclined his head at his laptop. "—is all the details of laws and regulations and agreements they would be breaking if they persist."

Minutes dragged on until the door opened once more, Koenma holding it open as her brother exited. Shizuru could feel it bubbling over in Kazuma and relaxed, smiling, leaning back to observe the rest who waited in baited breath. Face blank, he made his way direct to Yukina, clasped her hands in his and bent to look directly into her face.

"We've got the paperwork."

Yukina's entire face brightened, beaming, two tears tinkling onto the floor as she lifted his hands up to her face. Laughter, relieved and delighted laughter, was heard through the waiting room as she kissed his hands. Joyful laughter came from her brother as he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her forehead.

"We've got the paperwork," he repeated.

And with that, the tiny boy unwanted by the ice maidens, that her brother and his wife had gone to Demon World and fought to find and obtain custody from the maidens, as well as the tiny girl to keep the twins together…were adapted. Allowed to stay in Human World with their new parents. The entire room burst into celebratory cheers. Save for Hiei who gazed down at the two tiny babies startled awake. Shizuru smiled. There was far less jealously at this result than she thought there might. None. Just…peace at it going right.

Rui and Noboru.

Her brother was a father. Weird. But the big lug would be a great parent. So would Yukina.

Their parents were grandparents.

She was an aunt.

Hiei was an uncle.

Shizuru pondered over the last two and quickly determined it was far more terrifying to picture her as an aunt. But she certainly was not going to pass up on witnessing any of the idiots in the room babysitting for the new twins. Now, her real trick would be setting up a nanny cam without any of them realizing.


	7. Same as Ever

Day 7, Prompt 7: Future/Post-YYH: Where do you see him in the future? What is up with him after the end of the series?

* * *

 **Same as Ever**

Teal hair tied back in a set of pig tails flew into the place, tattered black and blue streaking right for Shizuru. Before the jump and hug attack could be used, Shizuru slammed her hand up to the girl's forehead. Her niece only beamed up at her. "Shizuru! Dad finally said I could do it, I swear!" Rui bounced on her feet. "I'm going to look awesome for the Megallica concert tonight! Can you style it too?"

"Oh really? Baby brother agreed to cut your hair to mere inches?"

The newly minted teenager deflated. "Uh, well, not that part of it. Only a few inches to cut, not cut to. But shaving the sides for a spectacular Mohawk as long as I can still let down my hair and be his pretty little girl for a little bit longer is approved!"

Shizuru glanced up at the doorway again and snickered. "Kazuma looks absolutely thrilled."

"Ha ha Shizuru."

Her lip twisted upward, amused. "You got off work even earlier than planned for the concert tonight. Just to see Rui's lovely new hairstyle. Absolutely thrilled."

"You're the same sister who chopped all my hair off when we were kids and laughed at me. The same sister who said 'It'll grow back' and then proceeded to cut off as much fur off the neighborhood cats when I told you 'I'm sure you'll be better in the future' and refused to let you touch it again until you were trained." Kazuma's narrow eyes narrowed further over his pointed nose and scruff little mustache and beard. "Yeah. Sure. Like I'm giving you the opening to smirk at me and say 'It'll grow back' again. Don't even say you weren't. Hiei dropped by the office and sold you out this morning."

"Spoilsport," Shizuru griped. Then she tousled the head of teal hair. "Afraid that's your fault there kid. Hiei likes brushing it and going out of his way to figure out new ways to put it up."

Kazuma laughed at Rui's pouting lips and crossed arms. "Took the brush from your mom when you saw Hiei coming in. Toddled right up to him. 'Your hair awesome! Brush mine!' And shoved the brush right into his hands."

"His face was priceless in shock and terror. Then…" Shizuru chuckled.

Her brother guffawed. "Little shrimp looks forward to it now. Still weird as hell to see him barking at me when I catch him going through your magazines."

"Hop in the chair. Let's make sure I can really style it awesome for tonight."

Brightening, the girl hurried to the chair and quickly removed her two pig tails.

"Did Noboru change his mind about tonight?"

"He thought about it," Rui answered. "But said even though it sounded like fun, he was more excited about that musical in town tonight. Kurama gave him and Mom the two free company tickets he received. But I think Hiei's right. I bet Kurama bought them cheap through the company for Noboru months ago."

"Really?" Shizuru commented as she washed Rui's hair. Glancing over to her brother, Kazuma nodded and mouthed 'I asked if he would'. "Well, he'll certainly have fun too."

"Yep. He's really excited about it."

Shizuru hummed and looked away from her brother and back to her niece, who obliviously continued talking about how excited both her and her brother were.

It was only slightly surprising. Her younger brother typically went along with what Yukina wanted, but the conversations he had with Shizuru, he'd speak about how he didn't quite agree with how much Yukina pushed to keep the twins together. Understandable, since Yukina and her brother had been forcefully separated, which is why Kazuma typically gave in and cajoled the twins into indulging their mom. This would be the first birthday thing the twins wouldn't be doing together.

"How's your mom?"

Discomfort came from two different directions.

"Kind of sad," Rui finally said. "But it was better when we insisted on helping her make our birthday cake together on Sunday."

"Been helping her feel better about the future as they get older," Kazuma spoke in a quiet tone beside her. "Pointing things out. Yukina gets it but…"

"It's probably the whole going out in the world alone," Shizuru commented back. "The future isn't that scary. These two will never be left alone like that. Besides. You saw Yukina in a future happy place years ago, when she left the ice maidens and was terrified she wouldn't find what she was looking for."

"Huh?"

"You know, I always wondered if you remembered."

"Remembered what?"

"So, remember this goof you call a Dad, isn't half bad with sensing stuff and he believes time apart is good and will help you grow as a person."

"Remember what!"

"Shush." Shizuru reached over to wap him over the head. "We're talking about the exciting future, not the past. So Rui, plan on buying any souvenirs tonight?"

* * *

That's it. I'll admit, I may not be completely happy with some of these, even if I liked the idea I was going for...but the prompts of the week were pretty fun to do.


End file.
